Леди/Галерея
Изображения Леди из "Леди и Бродяга". Рекламные Изображения Ladydisney.png|Леди Lady and the tramp.jpg|Леди и Бродяга A Dama e o Vagabundo.jpg Lady and the Tramp 2 Promotional Images - 2.jpg Lady and the Tramp 2 Promotional Images - 4.jpg Lady and the Tramp 2 Promotional Images - 10.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Работы Ladytrampcolor8.gif|Леди Ladytrampcolor6.gif|Леди и Бродяга Ladytrampcolor9.gif|поцелуй Леди и Бродяги Lady Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Couple.jpg Settledown.jpg Couplycouple.jpg Smil.jpg Концепт-Арт Lady Joe Grant Original Drawing.jpg|Первый рисунок Леди Джо Грант lady- model sheet.jpg Lady and the tramp disney production art.jpg Lady Tramp Joe Rinaldi.jpg|Леди и Бродяга ужин в Тони Джо Ринальди Aunt Sarah Lady.jpeg|Леди принимая вину за Си и Ам] беспорядок Джо Ринальди Puppy_Lady_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Леди как щенок Джо Ринальди Lady_Tramp_Beaver_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Леди и Бродяга с Мистер Бизи Джо Ринальди Lady_Dogcatcher_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Леди в Ищейка вагон Джо Ринальди Lady_Boris_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Леди с Борис Джо Ринальди Si and Am Couch.jpg Si and Am Viewer.jpg Si and Am Gramaphone.jpg Si and Am Manequin.jpg Si and Am Umberella Stand.jpg Si and Am Bird (2).jpg SiameseLadyConcept.jpg|Леди наблюдает, как Си и Ам оттаивают после того, как двое случайно заперлись в холодильнике в удаленной сцене Tramp as Homer.jpg|Концепт-арт Леди и Бродяга ранее заклинание, Гомер Boris.jpg|Концепт-арт Леди и Борис Lady_Boris_Homer.jpg|Концепт-артЛеди, Борис и Гомера Lady_with_Homer.jpg|Концепт-арт Леди и Гомера Lady_Gramaphone.jpg Lady_Concept_Art.jpg Lady_Concept_Art (2).jpg Lady_Baby_Concept_Art.jpg|Концепт-арт для Леди последовательность мечты о прибытии Дорогая ребенок Джо Грант Lady_Rat_Concept_Art.jpg|Концепт-арт Леди драка с Крыса Lady_Rat_Concept_Art (2).jpg Lady_Rat_Concept_Art (3).jpg Lady_Rat_Concept_Art (4).jpg Lady_Rat_Concept_Art (5).jpg Lady_Rat_Concept_Art (6).jpg LadyDejectedMaryBlair.jpg|Леди получать выгнали из дома в 1943 раскадровки по Мэри Блэр LadyLostMaryBlair.jpg|Леди потерялась в снегу Мэри Блэр LadyLostMaryBlair (2).jpg LadyLostMaryBlair (3).jpg LadyFrozenMaryBlair.jpg|Леди почти замерзла до смерти Мэри Блэр LadyWithDogsMaryBlair.jpg|Леди, которую нашли бродячие собаки, как Джим Дорогой находит ее Мэри Блэр 03cb8b529b9d109b089dd123cc5dd0af.jpg LadyPuppy_Rinaldi.jpg|Леди,щенок Джо Ринальди. AuntSarahJoeRinaldi (2).jpg|Леди встречает тетя Сара Джо Ринальди AuntSarahJoeRinaldi.jpg|Леди имеющий грязь положить на ее Джо Ринальд Lady_Si_and_Am_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Леди с Си и Ам Джо Ринальди Lady_Tramp_Joe_Rinaldi (2).jpg|Леди и Бродяга прибытие в ресторан Тони Джо Ринальди Lady_Tramp_Tony_Joe_Rinaldi (2).jpg|Леди и Бродяга с Тони Джо Ринальди Lady_Si_and_Am_Joe_Rinaldi (2).jpg Lady_Tramp_Chickens_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Леди смотрит Бродяга погоня цыплят Джо Ринальди Lady_Tramp_Puppies_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Леди и Бродяга со своими щенками Джо Ринальди Lady_Concept_Art (4).jpg Lady and Tramp Early Concepts.jpg|Ранние концепты Леди и Бродяги Lady and Tramp Early Concepts (2).jpg Lady and Tramp Early Concepts (3).jpg Lady and Tramp Early Concepts (4).jpg Lady and Tramp Early Concepts (5).jpg Lady and Tramp Early Concepts (6).jpg Скриншоты ''Леди и бродяга Ladyandthetramp656.jpg|Леди с Бродягой Ladyandthetramp018.jpg|Щенок Леди, полученные в качестве подарка на Рождество Ladyandthetramp235.jpg|Леди с Джоком и Верным Ladyandthetramp134.jpg|Леди с Джоком ladyandthetramp422.jpg|Леди с Си и Эм Tramp-disneyscreencaps com-6354.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps com-820.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps com-821.jpg 1000px-Al.jpg Lady and Tramp.jpg|Спагетти (Белла Нотте) Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8529.jpg|Леди с сыном Шалуном Ladyandthetramp644.jpg|Первый поцелуй Леди и Бродяги 426182_283852205014932_1673610626_n.jpg 533199_504204952956162_1834197799_n.jpg|Леди спит D7d1fae478b0611f46b0b1536c237ae2.jpg Lady and Tramp chase chickens.jpg|Леди и Бродяга lady-key-scene.jpg|Леди поймали Lady and tramp.jpg|Леди и Бродяга гуляют по улице Tumblr mxt5a7UciQ1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Леди отдыхает дома перед камином с Джимом Дорогой и Дорогая Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5372.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8504.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8501.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8492.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8675.jpg Tumblr n8pryhUkDY1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n8pryhUkDY1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3txe2vsse1rxt9glo7 1280.jpg Ladyandthetramp643.jpg Tumblr lvt2yv4RT31r3jmn6o1 1280.png Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5362.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5463.jpg Illustration-Lady-and-The-Tramp-A-Lesson-In-Sharring-Attention-06.png Illustration-Lady-and-The-Tramp-A-Lesson-In-Sharring-Attention-05.png Tumblr_njxmqbBmO31qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg lady-and-tramp-darling-picture.jpg movie-scene1.jpg movie-scene2.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3977.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3983.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7904.jpg Lady about to kill the rat.png|Леди нападает на крысу Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7858.jpg Леди и бродяга 2: Приключения Шалуна '' Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-2867.jpg|Леди с Аннет, Даниэль и Коллетт Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6228.jpg|Леди кладет ее дочерей в кровать Lady-and-the-Tramp-2-Screencaps-lady-and-the-tramp-ii-15595268-720-480.jpg|Леди отдыхает с Бродягой LattII01.jpg LattII08.jpg|Леди и Бродяга беспокоятся за сына Lady 42.jpg Lady 41.jpg Lady 24.jpg Lady 37.jpg|Леди строго смотрит на дочерей Lady 38.jpg Lady 43.jpg '' Мышиный дом House Of Mouse - Jiminy Cricket.jpg ladytramppluto.png Ladies&Jungleman.png|Леди с Маугли] 8.PNG Reina&Golfo HouseOfMouse.png|Леди и Бродяга в ''Мышиный дом House_Of_Mousedogsandcats1.jpg House Of Mouse - Humphrey In The House.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House7.jpg Cruella-with-Lady-&-Tramp.png Maitre-d'ly-By-Goofy-1.png ''Walt Disney anthology series Tiyldd3.png Tiyldd8.png Tiyldd9.png Tiyldd10.png This is Your Life, Donald Duck - Gathering.jpg Разное 101dalmatians_483.jpg|Камео Леди в фильме "Сто один далматинец" Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg Lady&tramp.png|Леди с Бродяга в "Чокнутый". Mickey Mouse 2013 Lady and Tramp.jpg|Леди с Бродяга в "третий лишний". Видеоигры KH - Lady and Tramp cameo.jpg|Леди и Бродяга в Kingdom Hearts ''Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzLady.png|Леди эмодзи для Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Valentine 2.png|Леди на значок 2018 Валентина приложение. Тематические парки и другие живые выступления 2958896948_7fd1cab154.jpg|Статуя Леди на Disney's Pop Century Resort 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg IMG_9983.png|Бродяга и Леди камео в World of Color Lady_and_Tramp_Topiary.jpg|Леди топиарий Товары April23rd.png|Леди в Disneystrology книга 1261039301615.jpg|Леди плюшевая из магазина Disney Alabama Pin.jpg imagesCAYYC8LL.jpg LTspaghettetisceneWDCC.png eatingspaghetti.jpg spaghetti.png Wdw tramp stitch 080805.jpg Alfa1.jpg $T2eC16VHJHIE9nyseF5YBRKoJhLt4w~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqRHJDgFHlJi2qBVBR5f-csLYg~~60 1.jpg 81VMaFFZM-L SL1000 .jpg 71glFl88+lL SL1500 .jpg 81ZGaemJFpL__SL1500_.jpg 91nsNoQqo1L__SL1500_.jpg 71U2kwSAdjL__SL1500_.jpg 51DyrJIu8TL.jpg Lady Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Lady Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum.png Tsum Tsum Game Characters.jpeg Disney Tsum Tsum Start Stacking Promotional Image.jpg Lady Valentine Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Japan Tsum Tsum Starter Set 3.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Tsum Tsum Lunch Box.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 6.jpg Lady and the Tramp POP 2 Pack.jpg Lady-and-the-tramp-40-638.jpg Разное Tumblr myjo0xwL5V1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Wallpaper 710008 1280x1024.jpg|Молодая Леди с молодым Бродягой обои D4af81c7fde170a2e78cc5f661e6bcb5.jpg spade2.png Категория:Галереи персонажей